Misumi Nagisa
Misumi Nagisa (美墨なぎさMisumi Nagisa lub Natalie Blackstone w dubbingu w języku angielskim), jest jednym z głównych bohaterów w serii Futari wa Ładna Cure . Z powodu jej roli narratora i ilości uwagi dostaje w serii, jest ona uważana za główną bohaterką. Jej ego jest ładna Cure Cure Czarny ( キュアブラック Kyuaburakku ? ) . Mimo, że był wcześniej niemal nieświadomy jej istnienia, Nagisa końcu stał najlepsi przyjaciele z Yukishiro Honoka powodu ich wspólnych ról jak dość Cure, podziwiając ją za jej inteligencję, życzliwości i zrozumienia. Ona ma zwyczaj mówić "Arienai!" ( ありえなーい! arienaai! ? ) , kiedy jest zdenerwowany, które można z grubsza przetłumaczyć na "niewiarygodne" lub "Nie wierzę w to", a także "szczęście!" ( ラッキー! rakki! ? ) , gdy coś pójdzie swoją drogą. Jej hasłem w dubbingu angielskim: "Daj mi spokój!" Mimo, że jest sportowy, Nagisa jest rzeczywiście bardziej dziewczęco i obrazu świadomy. Ma dużą kolekcję wypchanych zwierząt i jest słaby w akademików, ale nadrabia to z czystego ducha i energii, jak również w lacrosse. Ma również duży apetyt i uwielbia jeść czekoladę i Takoyaki ( Alexa pączki w angielskiej wersji), a według Honoka, żywności ze słowem "yaki" w nazwie. Lubi zakupy, ale ma tendencję do nadmiernych jej pieniądze, a kończy się o nic, gdy potrzebuje go najbardziej. Uwielbia też bawić się na trawie i słoneczne dni, a ona nienawidzi walki z przyjaciółmi. Nagisa ma zakochanej w Honoka jest przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, Fujimura Shougo i dostaje speszony, gdy on jest w pobliżu. Ku jej przerażeniu, Nagisa jest bardziej popularny wśród dziewcząt niż chłopców, a czasami okazują się zazdrosny kierunku Honoka i uderza ją spowiedzi i listy miłosne od chłopców więcej niż dwa razy w miesiącu. Nagisa ma wielkie poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale to jest ukryte wewnątrz niej i tylko wychodzi, gdy ktoś jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nienawidzi, że niewinni ludzie się krzywda na rzeczy, które nie miały nic wspólnego z. Historia 'Futari wa Pretty Cure' Nagisa zaczyna swoją przygodę, kiedy kończy sesję szkoleniową dla lacrosse. A ona jest coraz buty po szkole w Verone Akademii , ona i jej przyjaciele mówią o nadchodzącym deszcz meteorytów, który jest po Honoka przychodzi i mówi, że meteoryty nie są niebezpieczne. To jest, gdy Nagisa dowiaduje się nieco więcej o niej, i robi się trochę zazdrosny o nią, ponieważ Honoka jest bardziej popularne wśród chłopców, a to jest bardzo silny. Kiedy otworzyła szufladę butów, były litery. Nagisa nadzieję, że to z chłopców się przyznać, ale to dziewczyny, które były fanów niej. Kiedy wraca do domu, wskoczyła na łóżko i położył poduszkę na twarzy i rzucił trochę sportu, który chce być popularny wśród chłopców. Nagle widzi Meteor Shower i spieszy, aby kilka życzenia. Właśnie wtedy jeden z meteorów pochodzą strzelanie do niej, uderzając ją w czoło. Ostatecznie, "meteory" okazała się być Mepple , dziwne stworzenie z Garden of Light . Przebywa w środku, co wygląda jak telefon komórkowy, ponieważ jest z innego świata i nie ma dużo energii, aby zatrzymać się w swojej prawdziwej postaci w świecie jest obecnie w. W meteor, z którego pochodził również przyszedł kilka kart, ujawnił się na przemian (na Nagisa), karmienia, snu i pomocy dla Mepple gdy Nagisa przesuwa jedną z tych kart w całej dziwny obiekt telefon. Chociaż Nagisa znajduje Mepple przerażające na początku, że zgadza się, gdy Mepple askes for, żeby iść do parku Amusment spotkać swojego przyjaciela Mipple . Wkrótce, że ją oraz Honoka znaleźć. Nie, oni zaatakowani przez stworzenia z Mrocznej Strefy i nagle przekształcić się w legendarnych wojowników, Ładna Cure . Udaje im się pokonać potwora, ale Nagisa jest niezgodne z całego byciu Dość Cure. Jak historia rozwija, Nagisa przychodzi zaakceptować swoją rolę jako Cure Black, i staje się dobrych przyjaciół z Honoka . Przez cały sezon, po ich pokonaniu wroga wroga i Nagisa zaczyna też zdawać sobie sprawę, co jest dla niej ważne, i jej pogląd na życie i wymiaru sprawiedliwości zmiany. To dzięki temu, że udaje, wraz z Honoka, aby pokonać Pissard i Gekidrago . Walka staje się trudniejsze, gdy wampir stwór Poisony się, jak ona łatwo udaje się oszukać dziewczynki. Jednak udaje im się pokonać ją również. Nigdy się nie zorientowali się jednak, że ich zabił starszą siostrę Kiriya , który był ich przyjacielem, aż do teraz, aby ich szpiegować. Kiedy mówi o tym Kiriya Honoka, Nagisa jest informowany na następny dzień, i są szybko zmuszony do walki swojego byłego przyjaciela. To nie kończy się czarny od próbując doprowadzić powód do Kiriya i powstrzymać go przed zranieniem uczuć Honoka w walce. W końcu, w końcu rozumie i Kiriya chętnie nadaje jasnym jego Prism Kamień zanim zostanie zabrany przez Ilkubo . Czarny próbuje zatrzymać White, który stara się iść za nim, aby go powstrzymać. Następnego dnia, Nagisa martwi się jej przyjaciel, który płacze sama każdej nocy. Po wreszcie pokonanie ostatniego sługę z ciemnej strefy, Nagisa i Honoka są pokonani przez Mrocznego Króla . Ich odwaga i nadzieja sprawia, że chce walczyć, w końcu królowa przybywa na ratunek, pomagając im pokonać Czarnego Króla. Walka jest zakończona, jednak, jak szybko dostać się na wizytę z Pollun , Prince of Light, która zamierza zostać z Nagisa, aby pomóc w walce przeciwko duet Seed of Darkness, które są istotami, które Mroczny Król zarządzanego do porządku, zanim został zniszczony. Kiedy obudzi, zaczynają pracować razem w celu ożywienia Dark King. Ostatecznie porwać Mądrość , która jest w stanie dać tęczy kamieni Pollun tuż przed on zabrane, co z kolei pozwala mu do zasilania Black and White z Rainbow Bransoletki . Po walce z całkiem Cure przez długi czas, nasion ciemności w końcu zdać sobie sprawę, że nie może Cure ładna walka najsilniejsze bez siebie, a tym samym udało się porwać Cure biały i umieścić ją w wykopie wykonanym z ciemności. Szukając Cure White, uświadamia sobie, że czarny Cure, choć zawsze wydaje się być najsilniejszą i najlepiej, że nie może nic zrobić bez wsparcia Cure White'a i obecności. Potem woła nazwę Honoka, a jest spełnione przez Juna . Mówi jej, że jej partner szybko zniknie w ciemnościach, co sprawia, że moc Cure czarnych spod kontroli. Kiedy dowiaduje kierunek w stronę rdzenia ciemności otaczającej White, ona spełniać liczne Zakenna. Jednak jej wola ratowania Honoka napędza ją pokonać je wszystkie sam, a ona w końcu udaje się uratować Cure White. Wzywając imienia Honoka, a nie leczyć White'a, ona biegnie do niej i krzyczy, mówi jej, jak martwi się, że była. Pod koniec serii, kiedy Mepple i Mipple pożegnać się z nimi, Nagisa stał się tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi z nich, że ona płacze, gdy udają się do ich wiecznego snu. Mimo, że nie są one już Całkiem Cure, ona i Honoka Najlepsi przyjaciele nadal jest i nadal utrzymuje, że Mepple Gminy karty śpi teraz w. 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart' Na początku trzeciego roku szkoły średniej, Nagisa i Honoka rozpocząć się trochę niezręcznie. Jednak nowy Zakenna nagle wychodzi, a oni musieli uciec od niego. Chociaż wydają się być uwięzione, nagle światło świeci z ich telefonów komórkowych i Mepple i Mipple pojawiają. Przekształcenia ich w gminach karty ponownie, choć wyglądają inaczej, są teraz Heartful Gminy i karty stały w kształcie rombu. Po transformacji, zauważą, że wyglądają inaczej od czasu ostatniego, ale muszą walczyć przed zastanawianie go prawidłowo. Podczas walki, zdają sobie sprawę, że mają zdobyć niesamowity power-up w siłę, a kiedy próbują robić ich atak Marble Screw , dodają w "Max", więc staje się jeszcze bardziej wydajny. Jakiś czas później, spotykają tajemniczą studentką pierwszego roku gimnazjum nazwie Kujou Hikari / Kujyo Hikari, który mówi o tym miejscu Nagisa wylosował w pracy dla klasy. W końcu okazuje się, że może ona przekształcić Błyszczące jasne i że ona ma swoje niesamowite moce. Starszy i Mądrość później powrócić w celu wyjaśnienia tych wydarzeń do dziewczyn, i też im powiedzieć smutną wiadomość: Królowa zniknęła i teraz rozdzielone w trzech przedstawicieli jej woli, serca i życia. Wkrótce dowiedzieć się, że Hikari jest przedstawicielem życia królowej, i dlatego, że wydaje się być tak pomylić w Ogrodzie Rainbows. Przez cały sezon, duet przejść przez trudne czasy przed nowymi zło, które strzegących przedstawicielem życia Mrocznego Króla, który wygląda i zachowuje się jak mały chłopiec. Ostatecznie, Mroczny Król zmartwychwstał, mimo wysiłków, by Hikari nie poświęcić trochę niewinnego chłopca. Dość Cure próbuje bronić ziemi, podczas gdy Hikari przechodzi do innego wymiaru, aby spróbować się ponownie, aby pomóc Królowej dziewczyny. Podczas walki, jednak Valdes faktycznie pochłania Mrocznego Króla do siebie, w ten sposób staje się nowy Mroczny Król. Dość Cure są całkowicie pokonany, ale potem Cure Czarny pamięta, jak ona kiedyś zranić dość mocno w wyścigu, kiedy była młoda, a jak jej rodzice powiedzieli jej, żeby nie tracić odwagi, tylko dlatego, że coś poszło nie tak. Wraz z Biały pamiętając babci słowa Honoka chodzi o nadziei, że wstać i kontynuować walkę. Korzystanie Marble Screw Max Sparkle, oni myślą, że wygrali, ale na próżno, gdy Valdes mówi im, że jest niemożliwe, aby niszczyć i niszczy całe miasto. W depresji, Dość Cure stanąć obok drzewa babcia Honoka za kocha, i rozpocząć zapamiętywanie rzeczy zapomnieli zrobić tego dnia, Nagisa ma jeszcze zakończyć jej pracę domową, i nie zrobić wszystkie przygotowania do studiów jeszcze. W końcu, gdy Cure Czarny mówi Mepple że muszą mieć możliwość, aby porozmawiać o tym, nawet w takiej sytuacji, Cure, że każdy zdaje sobie sprawę, białe serce ma prawo do życia, i żyć jak chcą. Z nową mocą, Dość Cure próbuje po raz kolejny walczyć Valdes. Tak jak są one o być stłumione przez teraz gigantyczne Valdes, Królowa regeneruje i zapisuje je. Iluzja Shiny Luminous mówi im, że jest to ich ostatnia chwila, i połączyć wszystkie swoje uprawnienia do korzystania ostateczny atak: Ekstremalne Luminario Max . Po Valdes jest pokonany, Dość Cure sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zobaczy tych, z Ogrodu Światła ponownie, i że nigdy nie będzie ładna Cure ponownie, albo. Następnie de-przekształcić z powrotem do Honoka i Nagisa, i są wysyłane do ceremonii ukończenia szkoły. Mimo, że zastanawiam się, jak oni się tam, pamiętaj, że ich małe maskotki, i depresję. Nadal czuję w dół na sklep Akane, gdzie nagle spotykają Hikari znowu, mówiąc im, jak niesamowite stopniowanie było. Mepple i Mipple pokazują również, w górę, a Hikari ma też z nią chłopca, który reprezentuje życie Czarnego Króla, teraz o nazwie Hikaru . Okazuje się, że Hikari i Królowej udało się rozdzielić, a Mepple i Mipple są teraz w stanie w pełni żyć w Ogrodzie Rainbows. Szczęśliwy, że ona i Mepple zawsze będą razem, Nagisa płacze z radości, choć kończy całą serię, mówiąc: "Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!" gdy Mepple wspomina, że jest jeszcze głodny. Wygląd Nagisa ma krótkie, jasno pomarańczowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Ona zazwyczaj nosi włosy w dół. Jako cywil, ona jest widoczna na sobie różową kurtkę, kamizelkę zapinaną na zamek, z białą i czerwoną koszulę pod spodem. Szara spódnica, żółte i pomarańczowe skarpetki, niebieskie i białe trampki i czarne opaski na jej prawym nadgarstku. W wa Dość Cure Max Serca filmu Futari, Nagisa zobaczył na sobie długi, żółw szyi, różową sukienkę, z serca czerwone i różowe, nakreślony z białym, na dole. Sama suknia została zaznaczona czarny i miał ciemne różowy kolor na górze. Wraz z nim, Nagisa sobie blade rękawiczki różowe i czarne buty z małymi różowymi kokardkami. Ona również ubrania, które nosił winterwear był blady różowy kapelusz, różowe okulary śniegu, różowy płaszcz, fioletowe i czerwone rękawiczki, granatowe spodnie i czerwone zimowe buty. Nagisa zobaczył w jej yukata również. Jest biały z fioletowym łuk wokół talii, i miał wzory lawendy na dole. Na nogach miała na sobie czarne i czerwone sandles. Kiedy praktykuje gry lacrosse, trzyma niektórych jej włosy się z różowym kształcie serca Scrunchie i jest widoczna na sobie białą koszulę i czerwony z numerem '7 'wpisane na przedniej i "Verone 7' z tyłu, czarny rękawiczki, czarną spódnicę z pod szorty i czerwone i białe buty sportowe. W pierwszym sezonie, wulkanizacja czarnych strój jest purpurowy / czarny przepona top z niepokoju przycinanie i różowy łuk, a jej czarne rękawiczki wyłożone są w kolorze różowym, a każdy wyposażony jest serce w nadgarstku. Nosi czarną spódnicę na szczycie czarnej mini szorty, które cechy nastroszać przycinania poszczególnych warstw i ma pas w kształcie serca wiązanej wokół jej talii. Wreszcie, nosi czarne legwarmers z sercem na wierzchu każdego z nich i czerwone buty. W wa futari Dość Cure Max Serce , wulkanizacja czarnego stroju, wraz z Cure White'a, jest lekko zmodernizowane. Jej przepona zostanie pokryta czarną tkaniną, a jej niegdyś czarny top staje się czerwony. Spódnicę, rękawiczki i różowe legginsy narzucają wzburzyć ozdoby. Istnieje również teraz małe różowe serce w środku łuku. Jej kolczyki i sprzączki są teraz złoto. Cure Black ' "Emisariusz światła, jestem Cure Czarny"' 光の使者,キュアブラック! "Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku!" Cure Black ( キュアブラック Kyuaburakku ? ) jest alter ego Nagisa, a ona porusza się jak wysłannik światła, jak Cure White. Jako najsilniejszy w duecie, jest zazwyczaj jeden r. najwięcej ataków, choć nie jest tak szybki i zwinny jak Cure White. Używa pięści ponad Cure Białej podczas utwardzania Biały używa jej nogi więcej podczas ataku. Jako lekarstwo, ona staje się znacznie poważniejszy, i pokazuje bardziej z jej poglądów na temat sprawiedliwości. Wraz z Cure White, może ona wykonać Marble śrubowe i Rainbow Therapy ataków. Później, gdy duet jest zasilany przez Rainbow Bransoletki z Pollun , mogą zrobić nowy atak o nazwie Rainbow burza . Okazuje się również, że nawet jeśli nie jest lekarstwo wokół Biały, Czarny Cure uprawnień mogą korzystać niesamowite sama, ale to zależy w dużej mierze od jej emocji i woli. Tylko czas faktycznie jest to pokazane jest, gdy Seeds of Darkness porwać czarny biały i powiedzieć, że będzie ona (Cure biały) wkrótce umrzeć. W Futari wa Dość Cure Max Serca , atak ładnego Cure jest zasilany prądem z marmuru śrubowe Max, a później do Marble śrubowe Max Sparkle z Sparkle Bransoletki . Wraz z Shiny Luminous, mogą również wykonać Ekstremalne Luminario atak, który w ostatnim odcinku zostanie uaktualniony do ekstremalnych Luminario Max. Cure Rainbow Black Cure Rainbow Black '''( キュアレインボー·ブラック Kyuareinboo Burakku ? ) jest aktualizacją Cure Czarne zyski w Piękna Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou nie Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore . Wraz z aktualizacji innych ', grupa siedemnastu dziewcząt tworzą Grupa Cure Rainbow. Ten uaktualniony strój przypomina aktualizacji Cure Blacka w wa futari Dość Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora nie tomodachi , z wyjątkiem nie używając pióra na jej ubrania, ale dodatkowo materiał, a teraz ma parę małych, złocistych skrzydłach. Przemiana Dual Aurora Wave- Misumi Nagisa przekształca się Yukishiro Honoka. Ona może tylko transformacji, kiedy to z Honoka Ataki '''Marble Screw - Cure Black trzyma ręce z Cure White, a ona inicjuje atak wzywając trzaski czarny piorun z rąk, a to z kolei, Cure Biały robi to samo z jej odpowiednim kolorze. Oświadczam, że towarzyszący slogan ataku i nazwę i razem, ogień ich wybuch piorun na wroga. Rainbow Storm - Dzięki mocy tęczy Bransoletki, Cure, Czarny i Biały Cure i strzelać trzymać ręce wiązkę energii w kolorze tęczy, w podobny sposób jak Marble śrubę. Marble Screw Max - Powered-up wersja Marble Śruba z Cure Cure biały czarno-ładowania ich energię pioruna i krzycząc "Max", przed niosące potężną wiązkę czarnym i białym piorunem. Marble Screw Max Spark - jeszcze potężniejsza wersja Marble śrubowe Max, znacznie zwiększona poprzez blask bransoletki. Belka piorun w Marble śrubki Max rośnie w jeszcze większy wybuch energii tęczy z czarno-białe piorun emitowane w ataku. Extreme Luminario - wykończenie wykonane przez grupę ruch Cure Black, White and Cure Shiny Luminous. Lśniące Luminous zwołuje Heartiel Baton, aby dla Cure Black i Cure biały, aby rozpocząć zaklęcia ataku po ich poszczególnych pozach. Czarny i leczyć Cure Biały trzymać się za ręce, cofać ręce i serce tęczy gigant pojawia się przed nimi. Świeci eksplozja światła wystrzelił z serca. Extreme Luminario Max - ostateczna wersja Extreme Luminario. Kiedy Cure Black and White włożyli ręce do przodu, tym razem, to wykrzyczeć "Max!" przed przepięciami jasne, świecące światłem połączoną z czarnym i białym piorun wybucha i stale rośnie większy i większy. Galeria Nagisa&blackFwPC.jpg BlackMH.jpg BlackMHmoviecasual.jpg Supercureblack.jpg C09 1 main.jpg 10070725196.jpg Cure Black.jpg Cure Black White i Shiny Luminous.jpg o0595084110270967551.jpg tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho1_1280.png|Cure Black Cure_Black_after_transformation.jpg BlackIntro.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Stubs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart